mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hank3887/Archive 1
User Talk:Hank3887 , , is the current date.-- 18:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) =Talk Page= OK,Um,not sure what that welcome package was all about but...Welcome to my talk! :It is the standard welcome thing :) 02:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh.Is it automatic?--Hank3887 (talk) 02:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) oh yeah,Welcome! That didn't last.Huh.Oh well.-- 04:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Color Links Do you want to color your page or make a sig? -- 03:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.How?--Hank3887 (talk) 03:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Which one? -- 03:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Page first.My "sig" is fine.--Hank3887 (talk) 03:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Use And replace COLOR with the colors you want the background to be (bg_color) and the color of the text to be (font_color). Use the Template:EZsig2 for your sig. -- 03:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) That's a little complicated.Think you could do it for me?Thanks,--Hank3887 (talk) 03:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Also make sure to use | in between the variables. Like on your page you had the Mlnlink template only you didn't separate the template and your username with a | -- 03:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure what color do you want your text to be and what color for the background. -- 03:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh,if you can,make it green.If you don't mind of course.Thanks,--Hank3887 (talk) 03:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Text blue. Like that? -- 03:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) That's fine.:)--Hank3887 (talk) 03:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Have to go. bye. -- 03:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--Hank3887 (talk) 03:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:USERNAME Template My signature uses a template, which displays the name of the person looking it it. 04:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh,I get it.Hank3887 to Enterprise the ship.I never thought about that.Could you tell me about this template?--Hank3887 (talk) 04:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I am a bit busy at the moment. I am not exactly sure how it works actually, but you can read more on the template on it's page. 04:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) K,thanks.--Hank3887 (talk) 04:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I'll answer your Rank 1-2 questions! Hello!It's me again, Hank3887/yellow/black!!!I'll answer your getting to Rank 1-2 questions!If you are looking into getting to make the Crimson Apple Masterpiece but don't have the blueprint?Contact me! --Hank3887 (talk) 20:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Leinardo...? My page is crazy.Would you please fix it and change it to red page and blue text? I'll pay in clicks if needed.--Hank3887 (talk) 05:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I can make you the background (for free) when you want ?-- 19:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Great.Blue text and red page.And don't mess it up like a ribbon like happened before.--Hank3887 (talk) 19:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The Official MLN Wiki Store business Hello,and welcome .I will need some clicks from your store The Offcial MLN Wiki store.I will take a max of clicks,and will give you the same.Just give me a link to the page that will take the clicks.Thank you.--Hank3887 (talk) 05:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I can help you for rank 3, first you get a millstone hurling module for blue bricks. put in a millstone and someone clicks. you might win ( most likely, no)keep putting in millstones. Right,ok.I knew that!Never thought much about it.Thanks.--Hank3887 (talk) 00:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Blog Barnstar Not a bad idea, speaking of which I haven't ever been awarded a 500 edit barnstar or something else, lol. - - My Page - My talk 12:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I have made a blog Barnstar: nice -- 14:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) But I already gave him a barnstar.Thanks anyway.-- 20:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) User page colors Sorry, I was not around to help but I am glad to hear you got things worked out. Welcome to the MLN wiki!! 17:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--Hank3887 (talk) 18:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Work So you want a job at MLN Market? Ummmm... what do you want to do there?-- 20:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Anything that will pay good clicks.--Hank3887 (talk) 20:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You could be a cashier (dealing with the click buys). I,d give you a hypnotic frequency machine every week.-- 20:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about clicks...What about a beaver?Yeah,a beaver would be nice.My username is Hank3887 on MLN too.I can be found at other users pages as well and should have spots for friends.Please contact me with your MLN user's name and I will accept you as a buddy.P.S:I can only have limited amounts of friends as my friend list is still almost full.I can only accept you and shopkeepers I'm dealing with.Signed,--Hank3887 (talk) 20:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok. You,re on the job, but my time on the computer is over; I can't send a friend request now.-- 20:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Right.Your Drogdo9.Got it.I'll check in when I can.Give me a short overview of the job,and I'll get to it.(Or your shop will fall to the bottom of the trade market,I don't know which.)Feel free to correct me if I do something wrong,Boss.;)--Hank3887 (talk) 00:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) If people want to sell something then you do some the clicks.-- 03:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC)Well,Okay then.-- 03:34, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Vandall!!! Grrrrr.....Somebody made a link to there page ON MY USER PAGE!!!They are called Ronaldo23 on MLN.Please track this name!--Hank3887 (talk) 20:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I got it too! I just deleted it. Commanderfox324 (talk) 04:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 Fixed-- 13:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) re: reminder i just sent 25 clicks to your module. that will be free sorry for the wait Thanks Mackmoron.By the way,aren't you my administrator?Thanks,--Hank3887 (talk) 03:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yea just got admin-ified a few days ago. You got a message from me on your talk page.--Hank3887 (talk) 04:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :yea i saw. responce is below Re: How to questions Did you mean an template? That is the template that has a picture and a certain ammount of edits. If thats what you want, I can put the code on here for you. Cool,thanks.--Hank3887 (talk) 04:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Also, you might want to think about changing the color of your page. it is VERY hard to read. It won't work!!!--Hank3887 (talk) 04:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Well,if you don't like it,help me change it.-- 05:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) 05:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) By the way how do you get to be an administrator?Just curious.No chance I could be one.NO chance. :You have to file a request for adminship, and the community votes about it Well,I'd never get a vote if I did that.Bet that took some guts.-- (talk) 18:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok sig Ok 1st I am going to make a page for you User:Hank3887/sig. I will make you a sig with your: user page, talk page and store links you can change the color later. Ok sig Ok 1st I am going to make a page for you User:Hank3887/sig. I will make you a sig with your: user page, talk page and store links you can change the color later.-- 16:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sig Ok now just copy and past this into your sig box in preferences and you will have -- 16:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget to check the "Custom signature" box next to your sig preferences. More info can be found on the My Lego Network Wiki:Signature Policy page. 20:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks,Kjhf.-- 21:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) shop did Skipper733 ever help you make a shop? if not I can help you and I would be happy to sponsor it!-- 16:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to,but I can't get any BIG support and everybody wants a rank 2 to be supplying them with stuff for Rank 4-10!The conversation is on my blog if you want an in-depth view of it.Thanks,-- 18:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) If you want to buy,sell,or just support at my store do a advanced search on User:Hank3887/Newbie Trades.You'll see a link to my page for the store.PLEASE ORDER 5 TIMES!!!I heard that you have to do that to get a shop approved.Thanks,-- 18:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Shop Can i help you with you shop ,then you can sell rank 4,5,6 items too .-- 18:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes!I need it to get on the trade market and increase rank on My LEGO Network!Please Freddy,I need donations!Woo-hoo!-- (talk) 19:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!! As for discovering you can give yourself barnstars,I'm gonna do it!!! no you can't-- 21:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I heard a admin say THERE ARE NO RULES AGAINST IT.Just saying.-- 01:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) actully you can and you can also give it to people using diffrent user names your not supposed to actully but you can if you want and im sorry bout that barnstar hank but i think my friend must have done it i was showing him mln wiki-- 01:18, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Why did he use my username for the barnstar?Kinda crazy rules.-- 16:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Store so can I support it? and I can help you with your store if you let me!-- 21:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Can you support it.Really Joeman200,think about it.YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah,SUPPORT IT MAN!You'll find it on my sig.P.S:Thanks for an awesome sig.-- 01:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) page oh sorry my bad, next time I'll tell you do you want your page back like it was? 2nd for paragraphs you can't press space or it will be like this hi to indent go : :it will look like this -- 01:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) No, I think it's better with the reward.;)Ha-ha.Anyway,did you see my store yet?-- 01:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) yes Who are you? Sorry,but I don't know you.-- 01:49, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Joeman,you signed out.I could not tell who you were.-- 01:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:Sig It looks wonderful, and does not violate any policies! Did you make it yourself? Ajraddatz Talk 02:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Movie you can stock-up on Items at my store. I'll make a movie for you, If you advertise my store on your page The movie is FREE!. May I help your page? your nav. has no links---- 16:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) 1st the movie is hard and It might take a long time. 2nd can I help your page?-- 01:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah,you can help out with my page.-- 01:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hey man i can supplie youre store no problem man i can give you anything you want for ranks1-2 free of charge For lack of best bees yes,but who are you?-- 02:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) lpchester9 is my username Oh yeah,you.The only item I do not have left over from Rank 2 is best bees.If you could befriend my user (Hank3887) we could collect items together and share them.Sound good?-- 02:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) aight man i can make millions easy ive got awesome amounts of bricks -- 18:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay!Sounds awesome!-- 19:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: buying things Hello, Hank. My shop is now closed forever, and I have quit from MLNW. If you wiah to talk to me, please go to Club Penguin Wiki. sounds great Sorry,I do not go to that Wiki as I DON'T KNOW WHAT CLUB PENGUIN IS!!!-- 18:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) exept my friends request hey man when you need something tell me at my store or my talk page man i can give you almost andything to supplie your store -- 19:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.Your on my list.;)-- 19:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) store I would rather not... but not every one watches the movie so if you let me keep the terrific trades in the movie you will not have to advertise me on the page! Deal? All right...I'm not as sore at you anymore.-- 20:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) CONGRADULATION CONGRATS ON REACHING 300 EDITS NICE. AWESOME -- 20:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) -- 20:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) -- 20:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) -- 20:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) -- 20:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!-- 20:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) store you were sore, I'm sorry forgive me?-- 20:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) do you want a traffic page? -- 20:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) No thanks,Joeman200.-- 20:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) your page Want to fix your user page to make it more clean and easier to read. 21:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey German77,my page is in wikitext!Could you change that?Thanks, 21:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Of course-- :Fixed.-- 21:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!-- 21:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) page&talk you can backspace anything you do not want or if its old on your talk page. you should not have a traffic on your page, the traffic is a formed game and is different; yours does sound like a fun game but you should call it some thing else also check the gaming discussion in the forms and see if that game already present-- 21:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) instead of having the click game on your page you should make it a topic! in the game place-- 21:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) But I already got some sigs on it.I'll chose the winner now.-- 21:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ok now you can put it in the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200911.3/skins/common/images/button_sig.pngforums-- 22:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Could you do it?And put a link to it on my page,by the Viking picture please.Thanks,-- 22:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hey man Yo,Joe told me that my support wasn't working out do I need to do anything to help? -- 01:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) i can give you almost anything dude just tell me what you want -- 01:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry,I was out.So,do you need something?Oh,yes support.What's the hardest item in MLN to obtain?That's what I want.Thanks,-- 02:21, November 22, 2009 (UTC) i'm not sure what item that is i can only get you 1-6 items at the moment and i thought you only used youre trade shop for ranks 1-2. -- 14:34, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I can try to get higher ranking items if you want. -- No,I can take the most rare items in your rank if you want.And no,I can sell items from other ranks as well.-- 17:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) By the way,the support thing is sort of...Well...Not working as in the template failed. lp's trade shop hey want to buy clicks from my trade shop i will give you 200 at the most for only 100 in return my deals are meant to help you. -- 15:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) youre personal shop hey man i made a few changes to your shop don't change them what i said i will supplie and give to them alone if you want i could also be a waiter for you so please don't change the changes i made unless you don't want me to be your supplier anymore. -- 23:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) CHECK OUT HANKS NEW SHOP HEY GUYS HANK3887 HAS A AWESOME NEW SHOP CALLED NEWBIE TRADES http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hank3887/Newbie_tradesCHECK IT OUT -- 23:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) module whitch module should i give the clicks to and give my 100 to my solo preformance module but only do 4 clicks to each of my solo preformance modules every day.Lpchester9/sig Maximum amount two times.Please?Isn't that a good deal?-- 23:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean 2 times you mean 2 times a day ok fine. -- 23:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) No,I mean all the clicks I can spend on you two times.That means that every click I can give you two times.Sound good?-- 23:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) hi man i gave you 68 so far ill get the rest for you tomarrowLpchester9/sig Okay.-- 00:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) thx ohh yah man thanks for the barnstar What are you talking about?I didn't give you a barnstar.Sorry.I think German77 did that.-- 23:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) it says their's one on my page from hank3887 you can see it for yourself. -- 23:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Somebody used my username on that barnstar I did not do it.Believe me,I am a man of my word.Please.Okay?-- 23:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ok man did german77 do it or what -- 00:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) After seeing it I believe it was a unidentified user stealing my name.I'll contact Mackmoron11 and tell him.Thanks,-- 00:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) no problem man its probly some new guy dont be to hard on him he probly didnt know what it meant shop I'll send you 5 CB'sand a MCE that is normally 125 clicks (and that is a good price) but I will give it to you for 100!!!!!!!!! clicks Deal?!-- 00:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) you get 7 CB and all I have is 1 MCE-- 00:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) But one problem:HOW DO I GIVE YOU 100 CLICKS!?!?!?!?!?!?-- 00:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) if you want hank you can give me 50 click's and ill give him 100 Okay,I guess.Joeman,send me the items please.Thanks,-- 00:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) np man illl get it to him by next week Awwwww!!! I can't do 50 clicks!I can't do anything!I've got no way of giving the clicks for 100 or 50!-- 00:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok man do you really need it?If you really do just remember that eventully you do owe me some clicks. -- 01:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Alright.Remind me next time I'm active and I'll send some clicks your way.Joeman,I'll take the stock.Thanks guys!-- 01:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) all right man no problem youre welcome -- 01:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:stockup did you give me the clicks-- 03:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I made a loan with a friend.So,in other words,yes,I'm pretty sure they are payed for.Thanks,-- 03:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ok I will send them before 8 "o" clock-- 03:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Before 8:00?!In my state it's 9:33!-- 03:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) oh were I live its 7:43-- 03:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) giving you the Items-- 03:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I only have 4 CB I will make some more but It will take some time-- 03:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay.Thanks.-- 03:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Order You have an order you have not completed do you want it? You said (below) 21:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Beaver I might order a beaver.Please send me a link to your page and the number of clicks needed.Thank you. That will be 2 clicks to . 12:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Please contact Hank3887 at his talk page.Thank you. Hmmm.......Okay,I'll take the beaver.On MLN I am Hank3887.Please be my friend and send the beaver and I'll give you out some of my clicks.-- 03:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) congrats CONGRADULATIONS ON EARNING YOUR 400TH EDIT!!!!!!!!!!! NICE JOB -- 12:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks,though I gain them by posting and correcting small mistakes.-- 16:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Click Pay Do you mind giving 75 clicks to 's lightworm module? Just list any item you want to do it.-- 20:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Clicks Do you mind giving 75 clicks to 's lightworm module? Just list any item you want to do it.-- 20:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) hey man i can probly do if for you if you want -- 21:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) i gave him 68 clicks so you only have to give him 2 -- 21:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- I want 10 giants for the work.If this is too high a price then just 5 giants.That offer is my bottom line.Thanks,-- 23:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) for what the clicks i already took care of that. -- 00:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes,and I didn't want you to.I could have gotten my pay if it wasn't for you budging in.Me and Drogdo9 could have taken care of it!Not to hurt your feelings though.-- 00:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) you do realize he cant send you giants and he will still pay you i am helping at your store. -- 00:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Make that clicks Drogdo9.-- 00:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) dont worry man he will give them to you -- 01:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) How many do you want hank. And, lpchester9, did you do both clicks for the pipes and this? Also, I can't do the clicks myself because I owe 450 clicks to 3 different people.-- 02:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) 14 clicks Drogdo9.That's all.14 clicks.And they go to my Lumber module.Thanks,-- 02:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Thanks.-- 20:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) what happend what happend to the bottom of youre page -- 21:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure.I don't get it and don't care.Sorry.-- 23:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) it's not my problem so if you dont have a problem with it i'm fine just wondering. -- 00:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Order I sent the beaver please click 2 times on my Dino sticker or Dino gallery if you have not clicked. 13:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay.Thanks.-- 03:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) discounts 1st off the administrators do not like it now if I just do something so I need to tell you how to do it. um any who I not that good at putting links on pics. 2nd To make a page just type in what you want so like make a link like User:Hank3887/Newbie trades/discountbut you would have to make it a link-- 16:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Well,tell me how to do it please.And why don't the administrators like you doing it?I would like to know for some reason.I may buy something from you,so check back with your shop often. P.S:I will buy it RIGHT NOW.So uh...Yeah...Definitely check back with the shop...Anyway,see you around the network friend. 05:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You !!! you messed up my page why I'd better just look in history and put it back to normal!!! No worries friend you can just undo the history !!! um do you have a traffic page and I have a new game called post it now in the gaming discussion! -- 17:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) The help you need I'm do not use image links so i can't help you there but For the discount just use User:Hank3887/Newbie trades/C and edit that so you like it, then on some ones talk page go: and it will appear on some ones page-- 17:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Great,but could you change it to 1/2 off?And thanks for making my discount.Thanks,-- 18:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) done! Thanks Joeman!For that,you'll be the first to get it!Thanks,-- 19:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- thanks!-- 19:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) No prob Bob.;)-- 19:18, November 28, 2009 (UTC)